Superdenizen X
by TheLastTraveler
Summary: Fiona finally gets home only to find out that there is no "normal" there anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a prologue to my first story and I figured I might as well get all the pre-story babble over with up front. I'm writing here to actually practice writing before I start for real so this is just me sorting out kinks, of which there may be a lot. Most of my planned stories are serious in nature and aren't really out there or weird, but I did have one weird tale I wanted to tell before I get serious. Despite how much I hate crossovers (they are almost all cheesy, poorly written or complete garbage) my first story is going to be one. It is really just my attempt to put several random characters that have caught my interest: Fiona from Supernormal Step, the Denizens from Sequential Art, and x-men evolution (I was going to do main stream X-men but it is not quite light-hearted enough for what I am trying to do). Well, my babble is over and on to the story.

P.S. I do not own Supernormal Step, Sequential Art, or X-men Evolution.

Prologue

Fiona was tossed off of her hover bike and faceplanted in the mud ten feet away. Getting up she spat out mud and swore.

"Okay so maybe driving through portal was a bad idea"

Remembering the portal she grabbed the control out of her pocket and clicked the big red button in the middle. The circle hanging in the air shrunk into nothingness revealing the forest behind it. She stuffed the control in her pocket and righted her bike. The hover bike hung suspended about eight inches off the ground and sat there even though the ignition was off. Fiona then reached in one of the side compartments of the bike and brought out a handheld GPS.

"So, I'm in New Hampshire" she said to herself, "guess that's better than I expected"

When Halt had told her about how the portal worked she had half expected to end up at the bottom of the Marina Trench. She sighed and put up the GPS. She wondered what exactly Halt, Van, and the others were doing. Jim had refused to come home until his curse was fixed, especially when Halt explained that any magic whatever they had accumulated during their time on "interesting Earth" as Jim called it would carry back over to "boring Earth". To be fair turning into a stuffed bunny rabbit every time you did a bad deed would stick out pretty badly in a place where a four-legged chicken made national news.

Speaking of sticking out a wheeless motorcycle wasn't exactly something you saw every day. She gave a frustrated sigh; she now had to relearn again how to fit in somewhere she wasn't used to anymore. The past three years had certainly been interesting but she was personally glad to be somewhere where super powered street fights weren't regular occurrences.

She drove the bike parallel to the road until she came upon a garage. She left her bike in a gully in the forest and went down to the store.

"What can I do for ya?", the lady behind the counter asked.

"Could I get two 180/55VB18 motorcycle tires and two wheel-to-body joints?" Fiona replied

"Bad accident?" The lady inquired.

"Something like that" was all Fiona said.

The older lady rang up the order which Fiona paid in cash and then grabbed the requested parts which Fiona picked up with ease.

"You need some help with all that?" The woman inquired.

"No, I got it"

Fiona pretended to struggle with the load until out of sight and stopped acting and easily hauled the load to her bike. At the bike she welded the joints to the correct positions on the bike using a green flame emitted from her finger. Then she hooked up the tires and stood back to scorn her work. The tires were way out of the hover sockets as she couldn't block those and so looked like some idiot had tried to make a high-roller motorcycle.

"Oh, well it'll do", she mumbled to herself before hopping on and taking the now bumpy road to the highway.

Once there she headed south with the intent to head to New York. She had traveled for about an hour when she realized she was hungry and pulled over in little town whose massive sign that boasted that Little Moose was the home of the finest flapjacks south of Canada. She walked into a diner and ordered a huge plate of pancakes and ignores the waitress's funny looks at her large order and small body, her new increase in metabolism made her serving sizes rather disproportional. While waiting for her order she watched the silent television at the corner of the room. Her interest was suddenly caught by a video that looked like it belonged back in Van's dimension: a number of figures, most human-looking but some not were having a fight with laser eye-beams, spikes, lightning bolts, exploding playing cards, ext. The subtitles gave some commentary.

"Yesterday's battle between the X-men and the "Mutant Acolytes" left fourteen blocks of downtown Albany ravaged. Only the timely appearance of S.H.I.E.L.D. and MRD force prevented the fight from spreading any further. This and other incidents where mutants, either by accident or purpose, cause massive amounts of damage have caused an uproar among property owners. In Bayville there is a movement by many concerned parents to bar students from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters from attending Bayville High. More on that story later."

"Great," Fiona muttered, "I finally get home and all the bad parts of crazy world have popped up while I was gone."

She ate her meal completely putting to shame a 270 lb. trucker at the bar. Then, she asked the waitress if there was an internet café or something around town to which the waitress said there were a few public terminals at the truck stop. After paying her tab Fiona went to said truck stop and paid for an hour of use. She looked up news headlines for the past three years and was given a shock. Israel blowing the hell out of Iran's nuclear system was not surprising nor was the two earthquakes that had hit San Francisco. What did catch her attention was how recent the mutants had appeared, a little less than two years ago, and already the world had turned upside down. There had been three pieces of legislation passed in less than two months regarding what to do with the rapidly expanding mutant population. Most were being sent to old prisons or asylums where they would hopefully gain control over their abilities, but about 10% managed to get diverted to this Xavier's School that was in the news so much. Tired, Fiona looked up her mother Helen Day but could not find her in any address finder. She tried a family tracker and found out that her mother had remarried and her last name was now Strauslebrokor. Fiona laughed at the memory of her mother saying how convenient their last name was. She used a pay phone to call the number on the site and was greeted by a gravelly male voice.

"Hello," he seemed to growl.

"Uh… is Helen there?" Fiona managed to ask

"Who wants to know?"

"This is Fiona Day, her daughter."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"That's alright I just need to talk to her."

"No…I'm sorry that you didn't hear…"

"Hear what?"

"Fiona…your mother died six months ago."

Fiona didn't hear most of what he said after that and simply sat there in shock. She managed to tune back in to hear the man tell her that her brother was at Xavier's School.

"Wait...what?" she exclaimed.

"Your brother, he was transferred to Xavier's School after he knocked down the wall at his school."

Alright, before I go I wanted to make a few notes. First of all, for those of you who have read Supernormal Step you will have noticed that I hijacked the story, messed with the character, and basically took it way into the future and waaay off base. If you are offended I'm sorry. For those of you who have never heard of Supernormal Step, please read it, that will make my life much easier. Remember, this is a prologue, there will be many more characters to come. When chapter 1 comes along I do not know, hopefully soon. You are welcome to leave comments and critiques as long as they will make the story better or give me better writing ideas. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! It's time for chapter 1 and I'm hoping to get it off the ground. I am introducing a bunch of new characters including Fiona's brother Lucas. I haven't got any critiques yet so I'm going to assume that my writing style is *cough* perfect. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

Lucas dodged a mechanical tentacle that shot out of the wall. The thing snaked around for another go at him missing his face by a few inches. He sidestepped and clapped his hands together hard causing a shockwave that shattered the clawed head. Instead of retracting like he expected, though, the decapitated tentacle wrapped around his right leg dragging him upside down into the air. He tried to clap again but another tentacle wrapped around his left arm pulling it away from his right. Hearing laughter he looked down to see Kitty laughing at his predicament.

"So," she mocked, "you were going to "completely own" the danger room this time around?"

"No fair," he protested, "it cheated."

"You gotta be ready for anything in real life kid." A gruff voice said over the speakers.

Lucas turned his head to glare at Logan, "that was still a dirty trick."

Logan just laughed, "Kid all I did was up the difficulty one level, if you can't take the level 5 tentacle attack simulation we got thing to work on."

"The fact that that was the first one has got to be embarrassing," Kitty laughed while dodging a tentacles and one of Cyclops' eye beam simultaneously.

"It wouldn't hurt you to be a little more on your toes as well," Logan chided sending a quartet of tentacles at Kitty.

Kitty just rolled her eyes and phased through all four. The tentacles then split up at attack all at once; she just phased through the first three but was hit by the fourth.

"What the-," she stuttered off.

Logan chuckled and explained, "A few of the tentacles can vibrate at your phasing frequency. That mean that they can grab you solid or not."

Kitty had found out about this firsthand as the tentacle wrapped her up like a Boa Constrictor choking its prey. Satisfied Logan turned to look at Lucas and was greeted by the wreckage of two tentacles.

"Smooth move kid but running to Scott won't help you now."

"He's not", Scott, or Cyclops if you prefer, said grinning.

Logan scanned the room and found Lucas stand in the middle of the room on top of the giant disc that was currently deploying about half the tentacles in the room.

"You got guts kid but you just lost yourself a round of the Danger Room." Logan gloated.

Logan redirected all the tentacles from the disc from what they were currently doing to attack the uppity young mutant who stood boldly on top of their casing.

"Nice knowin ya kid," Logan boasted triumphantly, "but I now got you, Kitty, Kurt, Peter, Jubilee, Matt, and soon I'll have Scott tangled up." He gestured to the other X-men that were currently trussed up by the tentacles in one way or another.

Lucas simply smiled and watched as 78 tentacles dove towards him from all angles. Seconds before they reached him he jumped up lifting both of his, now bare, feet and slamming them as hard as he could onto the casing of the deployment disc. The resulting shockwave shattered the supports of the disc knocking it back into its standby storage area beneath the danger room floor. All of the tentacles that were attacking dropped dead as they were literally cut off from their power source. Logan's jaw dropped and everyone else cheered as they saw that Lucas' move had brought the trainees the required number of tentacles to win, 150. Logan quickly gained his composure and snorted.

"Lucky shot kid, but I'll give it to ya anyway," he conceded as he released the others and walked out of the control room.

"Guess you did 'own' the danger room today," Scott congratulated while giving Kitty a goading look.

"Yeah, congrats," Kitty mumbled while she walked out.

After many more congratulations Lucas went to the showers to get cleaned up for school. He was not looking forward to going to Bayville High; it was the only truly awful part of staying here at Xavier's School. Sure it was a lot better than the way people at home treated him after he violently discovered he was a mutant. Lucas shuttered as he relived that painful experience.

It was really just a normal day, okay that was a lie, it was one of was one of a series of improving days. After his mom had remarried thing had started to look up: money was no longer tight as Bill (boring name I know) was the manager of the local supermarket chain, he could go to a school where thy chance of him getting shot by drug-runners was below 50%, and best of all with their last name changed none of Dad's old "friends" showed up on their doorstep randomly. He was in the lunch line when it happened; some idiot flung a sloppy joe at Fred Demitri. The big thug turned around and assumed that the only person in sight without a joe was the culprit (which was surprisingly good skills of deduction on his part). He grabbed Lucas, who was 90 pounds and sic inches his junior, and shoved him into the wall.

"You think your funny you little punk," he berated, spewing spittle all over Lucas' face.

"I didn't do it honest" Lucas pleaded. And for a moment it looked like Fred was going to let go when another idiot shouted: "Lucas is about to get it for throwing food at Demitri.

Fred's face turned red and he slammed Lucas into the wall harder.

"So it was you ya little #*!^." he screamed.

Lucas looked desperately around for help but by some cruel irony the monitors were busy breaking up a catfight in the hall and the lunch lady was getting another tray of joes from the kitchen and fat chance on anyone taking on Fred for his sake. Fred than lifted his up and threw him to the ground.

"Get up and fight you #*!^," the brute shouted.

Lucas managed to stand only to be greeted by a punch to the face. Thing was followed by a painful stomp on his right foot and a swift punch into his gut. Lucas fell but was dragged up for another viscous punch to the face. By know a crowd had formed around the beating but there was still no help in sight.

"You think your funny now little punk," Fred bellowed. Lucas would have answered except that his left cheek was so swelled up that it came out as a series of croaks.

"Maybe a little more will teach you to mind your own business," the red-faced jerk spat.

He punched Lucas again in the stomach but in the process lost his grip on his victim. Lucas stumbled back but couldn't escape through the crowd. He turned and saw Fred barreling towards him fist ready. Not knowing what else to do Lucas threw a blind punch and miraculously connected with Fred's face. What happened next, no one could have predicted. Upon impact with Fred a shockwave erupted from Lucas' fist throwing Lucas back several feet. Fred's face seemed to fold in on itself and Lucas could hear the bones crushing. Fred plowed through the cloud only stopping after he fell into Chi Long, the Chinese sumo exchange student. Lucas could only stare dumbly at the crumpled body of his tormenter. The monitors showed up and called 911 and sent the gaping students. The school police officer detained him until the MRD agents came to get him. His mother showed up before them and when the principle explained what happened she became visibly paler. She tried to talk to him but they were both in shock so both said little. That was the last time he saw her.

The MRD agents showed up and put him in the back of an armored van, before they could close the door though a military Osprey dropped of a one-eyed man who walked up to the head agents and started a heated argument with the agent. After about five minutes the agent slumped his shoulders in defeat and turned to let Lucas out of the van. The one-eyed man motioned for him to get in the Osprey. Once on board he and the man rode in silence for about an hour. When the Osprey landed and opened its doors Lucas saw a very nice mansion surrounded my some well cared for and extensive grounds. Waiting for them were two men; one was in a wheel chair and the other stood arms crossed with a scowl on his face. After talking to them for a few minutes the one-eyed man walked back to Lucas.

"You're in good hands," was all he said before boarding the Osprey and flying off.

"Lucas," the bald man said, "my name is Charles Xavier and I would like to welcome you to your new home.

Lucas shook the memories from his head, that had been nearly two years ago. Much had changed since then and as far as he was concerned he was better for it. He missed his mother who died of a heart attack last year but by this point he was used to loss. First his father had died nearly five years ago, and then his sister Fiona had disappeared about three years ago and was probably dead as well. So he was really without a biological family anymore, but his friends here at Xavier's had really helped. He rushed outside to hop in Jean's van for the ride to school. Looking out the window he wondered what had really happened to Fiona, they had found her RV on the side of the road with most of her belongings but no sign of Fiona. He snorted at the barley remembered memories of his dad "homeschooling" Fiona, those two were really paranoid. Maybe they had something to be paranoid about. Lucas shook his head; he had been spending too much time around Logan, and enjoyed the rest of the trip to school.

Okay, this whole chapter was about introducing Lucas. I did not mean for that to happen but it was kind of necessary as he is the only character that needed to be completely made up. The next chapter will hopefully start to make sense of all this but we'll have to see. Chapter 2 will probably be delayed a little as I finally got my other story Blood of Reach finished. It still has some snags I'd like to get rid of so it will take up my time in the foreseeable future. Unlike this story though Reach is completely planned out it just needs to be finished so chapter 2 will be done before Thanksgiving, Lord willing.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Sort of. I more or less abandoned Superdenizen x in favor of writing competitions but recently had some free time and felt that my stories needed some attention. Blood of Reach has been indefinitely shelved due to a single major event: Halo Reach. I will eventually get around to rewriting that but no time soon. Anyway here is the next chapter of Superdenizen X. I don't own anything.

New York sewer system

They dug, dug, and dug, just going with the flow of gravity. Thousands of them doing the latest task that they had designated themselves with. Whatever they were, wherever they came from they only had one though now: DIG. In the shadows of the sewers though, another being grinned a giant shark-toothed grin, rubbing his hands together at a most sweet prospect of revenge.

Bayville High School

Lucas had managed to get to 3rd period without getting noticed. Unfortunately 3rd period was PE and classically it was dodge ball Tuesday. He was in class with Kitty and Jubilee but that was small comfort when they were on the other team.

"Hey, Strauslebrokor!"

Lucas turned just in time to catch a red rubber ball to the face.

"Look out!"

Josh Tindel and his crew broke out laughing as Lucas hit the floor.

"Still need to work on the reaction time gloves," Karl, one of the crew, jeered.

Lucas sighed; he had gotten the nickname gloves from his need to cover his entire body, including his hands. His shockwaves were produced from skin-to-skin contact so he, like Rouge, was forced to wear long sleeves and gloves all the time.

The coach walked in and the actual dodge ball started. As always the mutants let themselves get knocked out early to avoid accusations of cheating. Too bad that didn't keep people from taking potshots as well. Lucas nearly missed the ball as it slammed against the wall next to his head. He tracked the origin of the shot and saw that once more Josh was taking shots at him again. Josh had, for some reason, singled out Lucas as his mutant of choice for torment. Scott theorized that maybe it was because the other tough guys preferred to pick on the mutants that actually made the news or because they shared four classes. Whatever the reason it at least saved him the attention of the other bullies as they thought whatever meat Josh chewed on was sub-par for them. Josh was universally despised by all except his small clique of morons.

PE finally ended and Lucas managed to get changed and out of the locker room before he got targeted by Josh or someone else. The good news about this school was that mutants had been coming here so long that as long as you didn't attract attention to yourself most people were content to ignore you. Most being the key word there. At least he wasn't Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, or any of the team members. They had been all over the news and therefore were instantly recognizable anywhere they went and not in a good way. The rest of the day went by without any incident and he raced to the parking lot hoping to beat Jamie to Scott's car.

Across the street

The man watched as Lucas Strauslebrokor rushed to a red convertible and drove off. He made a few notes on a pad and frowned. The boy had no strategic value in the giant game of invisible chess that surrounded the mutants, but tactically his powers were too strong to ignore, and too valuable to eliminate.

Concord, Massachusetts

Fiona wandered through the crowd of tourists and sightseers visiting the historic town. Finding a restaurant that wasn't already swamped she found a table and ordered a Texas-sized steak. She let her mind wander as she ate the large steak that real Texans would have found only largish. Her mother was dead and her brother was apparently one of these new "mutants" and attending a special academy in New York. She herself needed to get to Florida to pay a visit to an old friend after which she really had no plan. She mentally snorted, three years spent trying to get here and now she had nothing to do. She paid for the meal and wandered around one of the expansive greens that were preserved for tourists. Part of her wanted to see Lucas again but part of her knew that that could only bring him trouble. She had looked herself up and found out that she had been legally dead for twenty one months now. She looked down at the piece of paper the man in Boston had given her. It was the name of the now retired hit man that had killed her dad. She folded it back up and made a bee-line for her bike. Lucas didn't need her; he had more character than she could ever have. Victor Creed however could expect a visit from her very soon.

Tallahassee, Florida

Victor Creed, a.k.a. Sabertooth, sat in his alligator leather chair watching the news. Normally he didn't bother but something told him that things were shifting again like they had two years ago when Magneto decided to make his big reveal. Things had been fun for a little while after that, but thing had gone downhill ever since the Phoenix ordeal. He shivered in the memory of being incinerated by Jean Grey gone psycho. That was the closest he had ever come to actually dying and he did not want to repeat the experience, ever. He got up to get a beer but when he got to the fridge it was empty, completely. He followed the sounds of loud smacking to the dining room where an unwelcome sight greeted him. The Blob was busy eating all his food and his beer seemed to be distributed among the rest of the people there. He saw Pyro, Toad, Quicksilver, Juggernaut, Domino, Cable, Bishop, and about five other mutants he didn't recognize. He was about to sink his fist into Blobs fat face when a far too familiar voice interrupted him.

"Victor! Thank you for hosting our meeting"

Sabertooth turned to see none other than Magneto himself.

"What the **hell** are you and your lackeys doing in my house?" Sabertooth roared.

"If I do remember correctly, and I do, you work for me as well."

"Not anymore I don't. I'm through with you and the crap you keep pulling."

"Gone soft in your old age Victor, or are you simply scared of Logan?" the Master of Magnetism goaded.

Sabertooth shook with fury, "the runt and I'll settle our differences on our own time."

"Do relax Sabertooth I know you are not intimidated by your mini-me. It is Miss Grey that has you concerned, no?"

Sabertooth was beside himself, but the arrogant prick was right. "Why are you here?" he growled.

"Two reasons, I need you for a job, a single job. That and I really do need a place to have a meeting."

Sabertooth relaxed at the prospect of killing somebody, "Who do ya want dead?"

"Not killed Victor, at least not if it can be helped."

"Whataya mean?"

"I would like to recruit a few of Xavier's newer students. There is one in particular that concerns me."

Sabertooth just cocked his head quizzically. Magneto produced a small holo-pad and turned it on revealing some kid around the age of 15 or 16.

"His name is Lucas Strauslebrokor. He joined Xavier's school relatively recently and might be a problem when we move to secure a more… lucrative prospect."

Sabertooth snorted, "How can this punk be a problem, he doesn't look old enough to wipe his own ass."

Magneto smiled humorlessly, "He can produce sonic concussions with skin to skin contact," Magneto explained, "normally not a problem except that in addition to the concussive blast his wave can disrupts electronic, magnetic, and telepathic frequencies."

Realization dawned on Creed and he started laughing, "You want me to kill this kid because he can kick yer ass just by snapping!"

"Not kill Victor," Magneto chided, "I also said he could jam telepathic frequencies, something that would be immensely valuable should we ever need to subdue the Phoenix again."

Sabertooth stopped laughing but his grin grew to even larger proportions, "I'll do it with one condition."

"And what is that?"

"When you do plan on using him, I want to be there to gut the bitch myself."

Magneto shook his head, "You may come to watch her fall, but I'm afraid she is the lucrative prospect I mentioned earlier."

The smile disappeared, but then reappeared somewhat diminished. "If, by some far out chance, you can make her help you, I want you to use her to scorch every single freaking cell off of the runt's tin skeleton."

"Consider it done."

Outside Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Sabertooth sat on the park bench watching the gate to the compound. He had been in town for nearly a week now and he could find no time when the kid was alone or vulnerable. He always seemed to be with at least one other x-man and while he didn't consider many of them even remotely a challenge he wanted to pull a silent grab-and-bag. The one time that might work was during school: he had his fifth period in a class with no other mutants. He just needed a chance. He continued to watch traffic wary of Wolverine. Logan had been his only worry during the steak-outs because of his sense of smell, but thankfully the runt was apparently busy elsewhere. He remembered a time when he was trying to kill Logan a few years ago, the runt had found a place to hide that Victor couldn't get to, then one day some chick came through the woods calling for Logan. When the runt left his safe spot to go warn her Creed had drilled him. Thinking on this he had an epiphany and all but ran to get ready.

Bayville High School the next day, 5th period

Lucas was busy writing an English essay when the teacher called him telling him he was wanted in the office. Befuddled he obeyed and headed down the hall.

Sabertooth couldn't believe how easy that was. All he had had to do was make a call to say that he was from the x-school and was on his was to pick up Lucas. Now the kid was walking down the abandoned hallway all by himself. Creed drew a gun from under his coat and took aim.

Lucas briefly realized something was wrong when he felt something sharp hit him in the back, but only briefly. Then the world went black.

Albert, Georgia

Fiona looked at her wallet and mentally cursed, she was out of money. Fuel wasn't a problem as the hover bike ran on a rechargeable, nuclear battery (which was safer than it sounded), it was food. She only ate two meals a day but even then the massive helpings she ate had rapidly drained her wallet. She grunted and took off down the highway, the trip had been a redundant eat, sleep, and drive for days now but her target was near. If the address she had was correct she would reach the little estate Creed had set up for himself before the day was up. Then it would be time for a little after-hours recon.

Tallahassee, Florida

Sabertooth rubbed his still-healing face as he impatiently waited for Magneto to show. At first he had been irked when the vaunted master of magnetism had refused to meet at his house forcing a detour from going home. That was until the kid woke up and proceeded to shatter his face with a sonic boom. He had of course kept the kid tranked but the little brat somehow seemed to overcome the sedatives again and again and would proceed to cannon him with his one-man artillery show. Lucas was currently tranked (eighth time, he was counting) and tied up on a table sitting in the middle of the musty room in the run-down old warehouse they were meeting in.

"I see you've had some trouble," Magneto appeared behind him.

"You could say that," Sabertooth growled angrily, "you didn't say he was resistant to drugs."

"I didn't know but appreciate the warning," Magneto said waving Pyro over.

Pyro handed a briefcase to Sabertooth and then picked up Lucas. Sabertooth stopped him while he checked the contents of the briefcase. Inside was the agreed upon amount of money and Creed let Pyro leave.

"Have fun I'm outta here."

"I thought you wished to come along and watch the show."

Victor gave the man a humorless grin, "I think I've seen enough of the fireworks to know how this is going to go down."

Victor Creed's mansion, Florida everglades

Creed unlocked his door and dropped his travel bag in the atrium. He bee-lined to the fridge and looked to see what was there. It looked like someone, definitely not Blob, had been courteous enough to at least haphazardly restock. He made a sandwich and headed for the TV and his easy chair when he smelled something wrong, he thought all the smells of people were from Magneto and party but one of the scents was too recent to be one of them. Still eating the sandwich he walked around trying to identify where the scent was coming from. He heard the soft rush of wind just in time to spin around with his arms in a defensive position. The katana that his attacker had been planning to send through his head instead went through arm. He roared and grabbed his assailant and tossed them across the room. He then ripped the sword out of his arm and threw it away and charged his attacker. His opponent was a short, blue-haired, amber-eyed, girl somewhere in her early twenties.

She grabbed a vase from off of a desk and flung it at him. He easily batted it aside only to discover that it was a diversion from the kick that she delivered to his face a moment later. He spun around and grabbed the whole desk and tried to crush her with it. She rolled out of the way and picked up her fallen sword. He broke a long metal pole off of the desk and snapped it in half, and then he threw both of the impromptu darts at his antagonist missing on both accounts. Frustrated he changed tactics: when she came at him with her sword he let her through. The sword stung as it sank into his gut but his plan worked. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and the chick's neck, throwing the sword out of reach he plunged his claws into her abdomen and twisted. He pulled out her insides and plunged his hand in again this time grabbing her heart and squeezing until it popped.

Her struggles ceased and her body went limp, he tossed the cadaver aside and strode into the kitchen to wash his hands and arms off. He walked back into the living room with a big, black trash bag to sack the body in, but when he got there it was gone. He followed the blood trail which led to where he had tossed the sword and then to the window. He walked over to the window and looked out, where he was grabbed by the jaw and dragged out falling two stories and having the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see the girl standing on top of him with her stomach still ripped open and most of her internal organs still absent from their proper places. He tried to get up but was instead dragged up by the girl who then tossed him like a rag doll into the swamp. He got up and swung his claws at her but missed as she jumped up, and never came back down. Looking up he couldn't find her until she lopped off his right arm with a scimitar. He had no clue when she'd switched weapons, but that hurt and now he was utterly pissed. He roared and punched her with his stump sending her flying. His hand was already starting to grow back, and so were her insides. He grunted in understanding and circled to the right hoping that she would circle as well. She didn't, instead she rushed at him bringing a broadsword in for a decapitation, when had she switched weapons?

He sacrificed his still recovering stump to deflect the attacked and clawed at her face. His hand came away bloody and he grinned viciously at his now blind opponent. She swung blindly missing him while he came under her arc the grab her right hand and twist. There was a grotesque cracking of bones as her wrist snapped and she dropped her sword. He picked up the sword and prepared to lop her head off the same way she had planned for him. As he made the swing though the sword lost weight, he looked over and saw the sword dissolve into a silver glob that then attacked him, wrapping itself around his head. The last though before the blackness claimed him was that, for once, he couldn't think of anybody he'd pissed off like her.

Well, there ya go. I hope to have the next chapter out before the summer ends but no promises. Any _**constructive**_ critiques are welcome.


End file.
